1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a reel on which a recording tape such as a magnetic tape, generally used as data recording/playback media of a computer, is wound.
2. Related Art
A recording tape cartridge in which a recording tape such as a magnetic tape, which is used as data recording/playback media (data backup) of a computer or the like, is wound on a synthetic resin reel and a single reel is accommodated in a case has been conventionally known. The reel used in this recording tape cartridge includes a hub, and one of upper or lower flanges is integrally formed with the hub and the other of the upper or lower flanges is welded to the hub.
When winding the recording tape on such a reel hub, the hub could be deformed by a surface pressure of the recording tape. When the hub is deformed, the recording tape partially stretched, thereby negatively affecting tape pulling in the drive device. It has been conventionally suggested to dispose a metal reinforcing ring on the hub by insert molding in order to control the deformation of the hub.
However, in a configuration in which the reinforcing ring (reinforcing tubular member) is disposed on the hub by insert molding, by contraction of the resin material when molding (cooling), the contraction of the hub portion which is controlled by the reinforcing ring and that of the flange potion which is not controlled may be different. Therefore, there is a problem that a desired hub shape is not obtained as a result.